


Haiku

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp





	Haiku

Luigi didn't hear a damn thing until Amber was almost on top of him, pulling the clear polynote pad out from under his pen. " _She walks in fucking starlight..._ Does Daddy know this is what you do in your fancy office?"

"Pop doesn't give a shit whether I'm counting organs or syllables and you fucking know it." He was going to have to do something about the fucking plush carpet, people were always fucking sneaking up on him.

Luigi tried to grab it out of her hands, but she danced away from him, too fast. She glanced at it again, mouthing the words.

 _red becomes black sky  
she walks in fucking starlight,  
in the zydrate glow_

"Is this about me?"

"Fuck you."

"It figures," Amber said, throwing the pad back on the desk. "I finally find a man who writes me poetry and it's my _brother_." She was gone before Luigi could draw his knife, and he satisfied himself by driving the blade through the pad instead, into the desk, and left it there.


End file.
